The Most Important Meal of the Day
by skadihelias
Summary: Charles has strawberries and Erik has a sexual frustration. XMFC-verse.


**Title :** The Most Important Meal of the Day  
><strong>Word Count :<strong> 744  
><strong>Rating :<strong> R  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Charles/Erik  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Written for xmen-firstkink prompt. What even am I writing?  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Summary :<strong> Charles has strawberries and Erik has a sexual frustration.

* * *

><p>There are many things in life that Erik hates.<p>

Erik hates Shaw first and foremost, of course. Nazis and the rest of the humans are not far behind in Erik's to-shit list. He hates waking up to loud noises, which happens quite often lately now that he lives with four teenagers with varying degrees of destructive tendencies. He hates the smell of smoke, it reminds him of the worst days of his life. He hates hospitals – beeping sounds, antiseptic smells, sharp, shiny tools, morbidly curious doctors, and all. He hates plastic household stuffs and Wagner operas and, according to Alex and Sean, baby animals ("I'm sure he kicks them around and throws them off tall platforms for fun. That's what psychopaths do.")

And now, strawberries are steadily ascending ranks in his hate list.

Strawberries, with their luscious red flesh, small yellow seeds, pointy tips, green stems, and the way Charles's too red lips wrapped obscenely around them as he sucks slowly and determinedly on the tip while reading the newspaper (with black-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Erik hates those damn glasses too, for your information.)

Erik watches as Charles sucks on the little fruit, in and out and in and out (why doesn't he just bite it off and get done with it, jesus). He takes a long shuddering breath as Charles pulls the fruit off his mouth and starts to nibble on the tip, pale fingers rolling the stem distractedly all the while. Then in a sudden move that almost makes Erik flinch on his seat, he closes his teeth around the fruit and bites it clean off with a satisfying wet crunch. Erik slowly releases the breath he doesn't know he was holding.

Charles chews the fruit slowly. Erik watches as Charles's eyelashes flutter, clearly savoring the sweet and slightly sour taste rolling around his tongue. A drop of red juice escapes the corner of Charles's mouth and Erik's eyes zeroed on the way Charles swipe the liquid with the tip of a finger and put said finger into his mouth until the second knuckle. Charles must be doing this on purpose, Erik thinks, because why else would the man put that much of a finger in his mouth and sucks on it so hard it escapes with a loud, obscene pop, just to catch a tiny meaningless drop of fruit juice.

A piece of syrup-soaked pancake sails over the table and lands on Sean's bowl. The boy shrieked (a glass shatters, Hank and Raven pause on their conversation to wince) and throws a spoonful of cereal toward a laughing Alex. Charles takes his eyes off the newspaper to throw them both an admonishing look. Erik ignores them all as he watches Charles's hand reaching to pluck another strawberry, dipping them to a bowl of fresh cream by his plate before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

Erik thinks a part of his soul dies a little as he watches Charles's tongue rolls slowly over the cream-covered tips. The pink muscle lazily moves to catch the thick white drops of cream before Charles puts half of the fruit into his mouth and starts the sucking routine all over again. Erik is torn between smashing the table to pieces while screaming 'WHY CAN'T YOU EAT THEM THE NORMAL WAY?' or spreading Charles on the table naked and do exactly what Charles is doing to the strawberries, only he'll do it to Charles's cock. Or maybe he should pushes Charles to his knees and makes him eat Erik's cock for breakfast. Erik would even let Charles add cream if he wants it. Alas, all options are not encouraged in front of the children. Unfortunately.

The corner of Charles's mouth twitches. He clearly heard what Erik was thinking and loves that Erik can't do anything about it, the bastard. Charles lifts his head and sends him a half-mocking, half-admonishing look, as if he wants to say 'really, Erik? In front of the children?'

_Why do I even know you,_ Erik snarls at him mentally.

_I didn't do anything,_ Charles says back, _I was just...really enjoying my breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, you know._

_I hate you so much,_ Erik sends him before he begins to stab and cuts his toasts viciously, ignoring Charles's sudden laugh and the children's confused looks.

He is definitely adding strawberries to the top five things that he hates in this life.

* * *

><p>* THE END *<p> 


End file.
